Lakanga
Lakanga is a barren world, formally occupying tens of millions of Tegitrians living in various oases on the planet's surface. It was devastated during the final days of the Tegitrian civil war, and no longer is capable of supporting any form of life beyond extremely resilient bacteria. =Planet= Planetary Geology Lakanga is a desert planet rich in various ores and metallic resources. It is, however, impossible for life to exist there due to residual radiation and other atmospheric devastation as a result of relentless war. The former oasis regions are the easiest sources of these minerals, as top layers of soil and softer rock were annihilated by bombings, as these regions were the primary targets. Lakanga has very few mountains, and is a mostly flat planet. The planet's climate is vastly changed from the atmospheric damage, as an atmosphere to speak of no longer truly exists on Lakanga. This leaves it open to the effects of the sun as openly as a moon or asteroid. Life Forms Life on Lakanga does not exist. Although less than a decade ago the planet was home world to a sapient species, as well as a variety of animal life, it now only supports small amounts of bacteria. =History= Pre-Macro Period The Pre-Macro Period is the name given to the time before macroscopic life existed on Lakanga. Little is known about this period as the sandy terrain of Lakanga has revealed no evidence of this time. This in and of itself, however, gives evidence that Lakanga has always been some form of desert planet, as rock samples show no evidence of significant corrosion, likely buried under the humongous piles of sand. Macro Period The Macro Period is the name given to the time where macroscopic life existed prior to that of the Tegitrians. Evidence exists that life on Lakanga did not naturally originate here on the macroscopic level, but that a large rock crashed in one of the oasis regions, leading to spreading of life. There is evidence that all life on Lakanga for many millions of years consisted of a single class of life form that had many sub-species. Fossil evidence indicates that every species during this time period was adapted for a very specific purpose and that it would not be able to survive unless it acted in unison with the others. The mystery of this has yet to be solved, and most biologists have come to the conclusion that this was an intelligent form of "hive-mind" species. Sapient Period The Sapient Period refers to the period of time during which Tegitrians have been proven to live on Lakanga. Early in this period, few fossils of species have been found, but numerous fossils of Tegitrians have been found, indicating that Tegitrians were starving to death due to a lack of food. Suddenly, several thousand years into this period, massive amounts of animal fossils begin to appear out of seemingly nowhere, as if brought to the planet. Some scientists argue that the desperation of the Tegitrian race prior to this may have left nothing to become a fossil, others disagree, saying that the parts of a life form that would create a fossil would be useless to the Tegitrians and would likely have been abandoned. Eradicated Period The Eradicated Period is the period that refers to the modern time, where Lakanga is desolate of life. Lakanga is devoid of macroscopic life forms, and likely will not be able to support them for some many thousands of years, even with massive scale terraforming. Without it, Lakanga may never recover sufficiently to support life as it is commonly known. Category:Planet